The End of the World (stori deledu)
Ail stori o'r gyfres gyntaf o ''Doctor Who'' oedd The End of the World. Enghraifft cyntaf o deithio yn y dyfodol yn y gyfres newydd. Cyflwynodd y stori Lady Cassandra, a'r Wyneb o Boe, a'r crybwyll cyntaf o "Bad Wolf". Roedd y stori yn bwysig iawn yn y hanes o'r gyfres newydd. Cyflwynodd y Rhyfel Amser a'r dylanwad ar y Doctor ag a dywedodd fod distrywiodd Gallifrey a'r Arglwyddi Amser. Y weithred cyntaf o Euros Lyn oedd y stori. Pan a ddarlledwyd, defnyddiwyd yr episod y fwyaf CGI yn y hanes o Doctor Who. Crynodeb Mae'r Nawfed Doctor, a'i gymdeithes newydd Rose Tyler, yn ymweld y flwyddyn 5,000,000,000 i wylio'r ehangiad yr haul a'r distryw'r Ddaear. Mae'r bwrdd gwylio, Platfform Un, yn croesawu digwyddiad gyda'r bobl gyfoethogaf i wylio'r distryw'r blaned. Ond beth ydyn y pryfed cop metelaith - anrheg ryfedd o'r Adherents of the Repeated Meme, sy'n sleifio eu hunain gyda'r cyfrifriaduron a hacio'r systemau diogel? Plot I'w hychwanegu Cast Mae'r teitlau 'Cymraeg' yn defnyddio. * Doctor Who - Christopher Ecclestone * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Stiward - Simon Day * Jabe - Yasmin Bannerman * Moxx o Balhoon - Jimmy Vee * Cassandra - Zoë Wanamaker * Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri * Raffalo - Beccy Armory * Llais y cyfrifriadur - Sara Stewart * Lleisiau aliwn - Silas Carson Cast di-glod * Llais o'r Adherents of the Repeated Meme - Silas Carson * Llais o'r Moxx o Balhoon - Silas Carson * Llawfeddygon - Von Pearce, John Collins Cyfeiriadau Pobl * Mae Cassandra yn enwi'r Moxx o Balhoon "pixie". Gallifrey * Dywedodd y Doctor wrth Rose Tyler fod ei blaned wedi'i ddistrywio cyn ei amser, oherwydd rhyfel y gollodd ei bobl. Arc Bad Wolf * Y crybwyllt cyntaf o'r Bad Wolf oedd yn yr episod hwn. Mae'r Moxx o Balhoon yn datgan fod yr argyfwng yn "Indubitably, this is the Bad Wolf scenario". Rhywogaethau * Mae Cassandra yn datgan fod yn lawer o bobl sy'n enwi eu hunain "human-ish". Ond yn ôl hi, y bod dynol pur olaf ydy hi. Diwylliant o'r byd go iawn * Chwaraeodd Cassandra beth ydy'n meddwl yn "baled traddodiadol y Ddaear", ond y cân oedd "Toxic" gan Britney Spears. * Enwyd Cassandra "Michael Jackson" gan Rose Tyler gyda golwg ar ei llawfeddygaeth gosmetig niferus. * Roedd "Tainted Love" gan Soft Cell yn chwarae pan alwodd y dirprwyaid ynghyd. Nodiadau stori I'w hychwanegu Crysondeb golygfeydd * Mae Rose yn gofyn pam pob aliwn yn siarad Saesneg. Gofynwyd y gwestiwn hefyd gan Sarah Jane Smith. (TV: The[[The Masque of Mandragora (stori deledu)| Masque of Mandragora]]) Gofynodd Donna Noble beth byddai yn digwydd os ydy'n siarad Lladin yn Rhufain. (TV: The Fires of Pompeii) * Cyflodd y Doctor yr oedd ar y [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]. (TV: Rose) Roedd y Chweched Doctor wedi ar long fersiwn y Titanic. (SAIN: The Wreck of the Titan) Gwnaeth y Bedwerydd Doctor cyfeiriadau o'r Titanic hefyd. (TV: Robot, The Invasion of Time) * Bydd Cassandra yn cyfarfod y Doctor a Rose eto. (TV: New Earth) * Bydd y Doctor yn cyfarfod yr Wyneb o Boe yn ddwywaith eto. (TV: New Earth, Gridlock) Bydd y Doctor yn dadlu os yr Wyneb o Boe ydy'r fform dyfodol o Jack Harkness. (TV: The Last of the Time Lords) * Mae'r Doctor wedi gweld distryw arall y Ddaear a'r gwacâd y blaned. (TV: The Ark) Roedd y bodau dynol wedi dianc i blanedau fel Refusis II a Frontios. (TV: The Ark, Frontios) * Mae'r Doctor yn uwchraddio'r ffôn symudol Rose i'r Superphone. Bydd yn uwchraddio'r ffonau o Martha Jones a Donna Noble hefyd. (TV: 42, The Poison Sky) * Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio'r Papur Seicig. Defnyddiodd ei ail ymgorffiad am fyr dro fel gweithredwr ar ran y Celestial Intervention Agency. (PRÔS: World Game) * Y daith gyntaf o Peri Brown yn y TARDIS oedd gorsaf osod hefyd. (PRÔS: The Ultimate Treasure) * Cyfarfodd y Doctor Cyntaf planhigion deallus. (SAIN: Here There Be Monsters) * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud wrth Rose y raddiodd o yn "jiggery-pokery". Dywedodd y Trydydd Doctor fod ganddo "some experience" gyda jiggery-pokery. (PRÔS: Generation Gap) it:The End of the World (TV) de:162 - The End of the World es:The End of the World fr:The End of the World (TV) pt:The End of the World ro:The End Of The World ru:Конец света (ТВ история) en:The End of the World (TV story) fi:Maailmanloppu (TV-jakso) Categori:Storïau deledu'r Nawfed Doctor Categori:Stori deledu 2005 Categori:Arc Bad Wolf Categori:Storïau yn Llundain Categori:Storïau yn 2005 Categori:Storïau ym 5,000,000,000 Categori:Episodau Categori:Storïau Cyfres 1